the lost legend
by RandomChickInYourBushs
Summary: Maria Taha Aki's daughter has a forbidden love with Ephraim the spirit warrior. But something horrible happens and a promise is made. thousands of years later Bellas past comes caching up to her is she fast enough to run and if not what happens to Jake
1. Only a miracle

**Well here it is my first story ever **

**Id like to say that I'm not the only author of this story iv been writing it with my amazing friend Doubt But Never Regret be shur to visit her stories i highly recommend **

**we don't own twilight or its characters (i wish i was that creative)**

* * *

J(pov)

_I was on a beach, sitting on a piece of wood that had washed on to the shore. It was midnight and I was watching the stars, millions of them shone so bright it almost hurt my eyes. You'd think with all the air pollution going on they'd be a little dimmer. A breeze swayed through the trees filing my nostrils with the salty scent of the sea. I looked down to see my chest bare as usual. But there was something wrong and suddenly I understood what bothered me so much across my chest and up and down my arms where symbols lines and shapes. then I realized the only thing I was wearing is strip of fur that went around my waist I blushed a deep scarlet that even the sun can't compare. A sound snapped me out of my trance. I soon recognized the noise as footsteps. Then I realized that if anyone saw me like this I would never hear the end of it. I sprung to my feet and looked for a place to hide. Meanwhile the steps where getting closer by the second. So instinctively I took a nose dive behind the log I just sat on and prayed to whoever was up there that the person that was coming wouldn't find me. The footsteps came closer and a figure stepped into view. I strained my neck to get a better view and a voice drifted to my ears." Jake…" it whispered. "Jake..." it said again this time louder. And just when I was about to ask what in the world it wanted, it called me again only this time it wasn't a whisper it was an ear piercing yell."JAKE! " _

I sprang up from my bed so fast I banged my head on the headboard. "Ooooooowwwwwwwww." I yelled griping the back of my head that was now throbbing with pain.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand grimacing when the glaring red letters wrote 4:30 am.

That's when I noticed my dad sitting by my bed with a small smirk on his face. "Time for patrol." He said rolling out of my room.

I groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a soft thud. As quickly as I could tide some jeans I found on the floor to my ankle and jumped out the window.

Phasing wasn't a hard thing for me. It came up to as natural as breathing.

The heat that burned down my spine was familiar and comforting. In less than a second I was a rusted fur ball the size of a horse.

I turned around and sprinted into the forest, the world becoming a green blur as I zoomed past.

I went to the north border barely feeling the ground under my paws.

Stupid reeking blood sucking red head! Causing Sam to give me patrol in 4:30 in the morning. And as always, thinking of the red head made me think about the leech and thinking about the leech made me think about Bella.

I shook my head trying, and failing to get the hunting thoughts away.

How could I be so stupid? Of course the moment the leech came back she would go crawling back to him. But me being the dimwit I am let myself think that maybe just maybe life would go the way I wanted for a change.

It all felt like some cruel joke of fate.

All my life has been laced with pain. The car crash that took my mom is a good example. My mom …

I closed my eyes feeling the sting in my heart that came every time I thought of her. Her long black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, her wonderful voice. I practically fell on my face with so much pain that was consuming me

She would have known what to do. She would have smiled timidly and ran her hand through my hair saying everything will be all right, Just like she did when I was little.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone phase.

"You are such a jerk. I'm going to rip your face off!" Snarled Embry.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on you stupid pup I'll turn you into wolfkabbabs." Yelled Paul as he pulled his lip back and mirrored Embry's snarl.

I could see what they were doing from their thoughts even though they where miles away. And I could also see what they were fighting about. Which was as usual stupid. They circled each other once and pounced, Becoming a flash of gray and white fur, huge black claws and gleaming white teeth.

Soon enough Jared and Sam went wolf too.

"Paul, Embry! If you don't knock it off right now I swear I will hang your canine behinds upside-down from the highest…"Sam cut his threat short while they all turned their attention to me.

Of course they could see everything that I was thinking of. Through the freaking mind link and I cursed myself for not phasing back as soon as I realized they where going to join in.

Embry was the first to snap out of the shock "oh, Jake man I'm so sorry"

Pity was the last thing I needed but I just sighed and said "I'm ok."

Suddenly Paul was flooded with anger and he exploded in my face "NO YOUR NOT OK. Can't you get it through your thick head? THAT GIRL ISNT WOURTH IT! You've fussed over her for months and what do you get? NOTHING! You knew that the second he came back she will dump you like a used rug and go running back to the leech. Ther are so much girls in the world and you have to pick the leech lover? AND WORSE YET! SHE MAKES YOU THINK OF THE MOST PAINFUL THING OF YOUR LIFE!"

That did it. "DON'T YOU DERE TALK ABUOT HER LIKE THET. WHAT IF I THINK ABOUT MY MOM? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO EITHER OF THEM ARE AND I SUGEST YOU CLOSE YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL RIP IT OUT FOR YOU!" I screamed louder than I thought possible. Paul backed away and with wide eyes. I snarled and he backed away faster.

"All of you BE QUIET! I have had enough of you. Until the end of patrol I want silence. And that's an order."

So I shut my mouth and kept running but I couldn't help but think that only a miracle would bring Bella to love me as much as I love her and bring my mom back into my life

* * *

REVIEW ! WE REALY WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS OF THE STORY!


	2. too realistic to be a dream

S(pov)

"Hey Seth, can you pass me that bowl over there?" Emily asked as she took out the ingredients for the cake she was going to make.

"Sure." I smiled and handed it to her. Anything that would make this cake bake faster so that I can actually have a slice before the guys come back from patrol and inhale it all in.

I got up and went to the living room. I sat down beside Quil, grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"What are you doing I was watching that! " he said angrily.

"Look." I said." The cake won't be ready for about another hour and my bike has been having problems with the engine will you go to my place and see what's wrong with it?" I asked holding the remote away from him.

He looked at me then the remote and calmed down. "Ok. But next time you come barging in and turn the TV off you'll be in serious trouble" he smirked and got up.

"You don't scare me." I smiled and got up as well. We stepped out of the house and Quil turned around and yelled "Emily! We are going to Seth's place."

"OK." She yelled back.

We walked on the side walk in silence for a few minutes. I had this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey um Quil I feel funny."

"What do you mean?" he asked looking me up and down to find what's wrong then looking at me weirdly when he found nothing.

"It's just this feeling I have. Like something is going to happen." I said frowning off into space.

He looked at me worriedly. "Then maybe we should tell Sam."

"No, no it's nothing serious." I said quickly. I was tired of everyone thinking I can't handle stuff for myself just because I'm 14. Whatever this feeling is it will go away no need to act like a baby.

Suddenly everything went black I couldn't see, I couldn't move.

Then as suddenly as it came it went away and I was standing in the forest. Alone.

"QUIL! Where are you?" I yelled.

When no one answered me I started running. Yelling and shouting. I may be freaked out but I had to find Quil. One rule I had learned since joining the pack is: never leave a brother behind.

I burst throw a tangle of ferns and huge leaves and froze on the spot. My jaw fell and I swear it hit the ground with a BOOM.

Around me where like a bazillion tents. And I'm not talking about camping tents. They where made of scratchy fabric and sticks. They tooled kind of like the tepees I saw in my history book.

Suddenly out of nowhere I saw materialized people. And like the tents they where bizarre.

They hade minimum clothing like shirts that stopped under the bust, dresses and skirts made of fur and leather. Yes even the dudes. All of them had black tattoos on their arms backs and belly's.

I swallowed my panic and thought that the guys where just playing a prank on me _yeah that's it_. I wasn't convinced.

Then one of the people walked through me. Literally. He stepped right through me like I wasn't even there. I screamed and jumped back. My back hit a tree and I fell to my knees.

Next to me a tent opened and two people stepped out.

I screamed again and went into deeper shock. If that was even possible.

Standing there was Jake and….me. We looked the same as we do now. Like they were our twins, except they looked a little older than we do now. Jake looked around seventeen, I looked about sixteen.

I was right at their feet. They where having a conversation. I figured if I'm here might as well know where I am.

"…but why do you have to go again?" freaky me asked.

Jake looked at freaky me, smiled slightly and said. "Because it's my job to protect. I _cannot_ stay at home long. I know you're aware of that."

Freaky me sighed and said. "_Yes_ I am _aware_. But will you come back sooner than last time? I really miss you. You're my brother. I barely see you because of this stupid protection thing."

"It's not stupid to protect the tribe. I'm protecting you, mom, and your soon to be sister in-law. But I promise I'll come as soon as I can. And we will go race in the river like we did when we where little." Jake smiled and put a hand on freaky me's shoulder. And he smiled back.

And then everything became a blur and I was lost in blackness once again.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the side walk with Quil kneeling beside me.

"SETH!" he yelled and tackled me into a hug.

"What the hell happened to you? We were walking and suddenly you start yelling my name. Then you started sprinting and then you just stop and stare in shock for ten minutes at nothing. Suddenly you start screaming again and past out. What. The. Hell?

"I…uhhhh…" I didn't know what to answer him. I can't tell the truth without sounding crazy and I can't explain what I did and where I was because I didn't know myself.

So I settled for the only option left. Avoiding the topic.

"Look Quil, man I'm out of it. You should go back to Emily's. I'll catch up with you later after I take a nap at home."

"But…"

He started to argue but I cut him midsentence.

I fake yawned and turned around walking quickly as I threw behind my shoulder "thanks man. See you later."


	3. mini me

**hhhhooolllaaaaa evreyone. WE ARE REALY HAPPY TO PRESENT THE THIRD CHAPTER (DUN DUN DUUUNNNN) and do not worry the part in the summery is coming :P REVIEW PEOPEL I MEAN IT!**

* * *

EMILY'S POV

I slipped into bed next to Sam and felt him wrap his arms around my waist before sighing.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning so that I could see his face. He smiled tiredly and shook his head.

"I got a look inside the gothic version of Jacob today. He was remembering his mom. Did you ever see him after her death? How depressed he was?" he asked me. I nodded. Who wouldn't remember the happiest kid in La Push turning into a quiet dark ghost? Jacob didn't talk, eat, or sleep for months. He would nibble on things, mumble when he needed to, and wake up crying every night. I remembered my mom trying to help Billy and his sisters but, Rebecca and Rachel were just as bad.

"He was depressed for years. Then Billy shoved him into a room with Quil and he started getting better. When they met Embry he started looking like his old self again. I remember watching him get thinner and thinner until it looked like he was being starved. After a while he started to look normal. Happy. He got his weight back and found a passion in cars along with his friends but I think that deep down that ghost is still in him threatening to come out again." I said thinking about our past.

I had been one of his sisters' best friends and when the accident happened they needed me. So I went over every day and saw how they were. But out of the four of them, Jacob was worst. I remember how he looked after he gave himself a haircut.

He had cut it uneven so I helped him fix it. He had gone with the skater look. His stringy hair covering most of his face. Billy had pretty much busted a vein when he saw but laughed in the end. Hearing their dad laugh helped his sisters but did nothing for Jake. He just ran and locked himself in his room.

From that point on I was the only one he would allow in his room, and I was the only one he would talk to. When I moved away with my family he drop to his knees and begged me to stay. I cried while he sobbed.

After a few years of living away from him my family and I came back and saw Jacob was happy.

I got the whole story but when I tried to talk to him he would just ignore me.

I looked up at sam and saw his peaceful sleeping face. I turned around and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly but only to have the weirdest dream ever.

_I was surrounded by forest. But not the forest that I was used to. This forest was thicker, greener, and younger. I looked around and saw tents lined in a circle. I walked around and saw natives with ancient writing on their bodies. I walked forward toward a man and asked " excuse me sir, where am I?" but he just kept walking, as if he hadn't heard me. I went to a woman and asked again but she too acted as if I wasn't even there. Frustrated, I sat down on a chopped log and tried to think what to do because everyone is ignoring me. I looked around and decided to try again. I walked forward farther. I stopped right in front of a fairly large tent. I looked up and saw two figures talking._

"… _Yes I am aware. But will you come back sooner than last time? I really miss you. You're my brother. I barely see you because of this stupid protection thing." One of them a minuet I know that voice. I looked closer and gasped when I saw Seth and Jacob. Both older than they are now._

_"It's not stupid to protect the tribe. I'm protecting you, mom, and your soon to be sister in-law. But I promise I'll come as soon as I can. And we will go race in the river like we did when we where little." Older Jacob said putting a hand on older Seth's shoulder._

"_Like I said. We miss you. Mom, Merisel, and me. When will you be back?" Seth asked._

"_As soon as I can. But no longer than two weeks. Jonathan is letting me and a few others come back early so we can spend time with family." Jacob said looking around at the people around the tents. Then his eyes landed on me for a few seconds._

_I swear he was looking me right in the eyes. He looked back to Seth and sighed._

"_I'll be back soon I promise." He said with a smile._

_Then I saw the tent door open and a little girl came out. She was medium height. But compared to the boys very short. She looked around six years old. Her long black hair was in two pig tails embraded with feathers and wooden bead.s she was holding necklace behind her back. _

_She looked exactly like I did when I was a little girl. I walked closer and bent down to look at the necklace. It looked familiar for some reason. Like I had seen someone wear it before._

_I looked at the little girl and then I realized that was me. She…I was looking up at Jacob waiting to be noticed. After a while of playful bickering between the two boys she became frustrated and yelled at the top of her lungs. I jumped back in surprise and saw Seth do the same._

"_Jeez Merisel you're going to make someone go deaf with your ear piercing shrieks! What do you want anyway?" Seth asked holding his ear._

_Merisel(wow that name sounds so familiar) laughed and Jacob picked her up into his arms smiling. _

"_What's up baby sis?" he asked giving Merisel his undivided attention._

"_I have something for you." She said swelling her chest in pride and hiding the necklace in her dress pocket before Jacob could see it._

"_Would it by any chance be my missing carving tool?" Seth asked in annoyance before walking up net to Jacob so that he could have a good look at her._

"_I told you I don't have It." Merisel said before handing him a small knife._

"_Right. You don't have it… anymore." Seth said rolling his eyes. Merisel nodded and smiled. Seth smiled back before kissing her cheek._

"_So what do you have for me?" Jacob asked laughing._

"_a present." Merisel said._

"_What kind of present?" Jacob asked smiling wider._

"_A pretty present." She answered. Jacob's smiled deflated a bit before he nodded she handed him the necklace._ "_I made it myself." She said smiling proudly._

_. He took the necklace and placed it around his neck._

"_Thanks Merisel it's a lot better than the whining your brother gave me." Jacob said looking over at Seth. Seth's jaw dropped opened in mock disbelief. _

"_No one appreciates my kindness." Seth said crossing his arms and going into the tent. Jacob laughed and put Merisel down._

"_When will you be back?" she asked not letting go of Jacob's hair._

"_In two weeks. I promise." Jacob answered gently removing her fingers. He kissed her forehead before Seth came running out. Seth attacked Jacob with a hug before running back inside. Jacob laughed before kissing Merisel on the cheek. Then I saw a girl around Jacob's age walk up to him. He turned and smiled before kissing her. On the lips! My jaw fell open in shock. _

"_When will you be back?" she asked before kissing him again. Merisel threw a hate filled glare at the girl and she returned it when Jacob wasn't looking._

_I looked over at the tent and saw Seth shaking his head and giving her looks that told me she was a cold heartless person that didn't care about anyone but herself. She threw a glare at him then another one at Merisel before kissing Jacob again. _

_Jake looked back at his siblings and walked over to Merisel he gave one quick kiss on the cheek and gave Seth a hug before heading to the woods. I saw a group of guys there waiting. I blinked and heard an annoying buzz._

I blinked again and opened my eyes to see Sam hitting the sneeze button.

"Good morning." He said smiling. Apparently he had been up for hours and had already done his patrol.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked walking over to our closet.

"the guys and I decided to take Jacob cliff diving tomorrow to help take his mind off things." he answered. I nodded and tried to get the bizarre dream out of my head.


	4. at the cliffs

sup peopel reading this story? :P

i want to tell you guys again abuot my AWESOME friend thats writing the story with me. she never runs out of ideas and shes funny and realy sweet it feels like we have been friends for years so ladies and gentelman i give you two things:

doubt but never regret (clapps and shouts from the croud )

and the chapter 4 enjoy :):)

we dont own anything

* * *

Seth (pov)

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

I yawned, rubbed my eyes and grabbed the phone, sliding it open.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Seth its Sam. We are all going to go cliff diving to cheer up Jake. You coming?"

I blinked in confusion. Sam knew that the only think that will make Jake better is Bella. After hundreds of failed attempts he was still trying?

"Sure, when?"

"In a hour or so. Meet us at the cliffs. I gotta go Emily's waking up " He said and I heard him hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"Ok. Meet you there bye." I said hanging up and getting out of bed.

I rummaged through my closet until I found my blue swim trunks. After I found them I slipped them on and went to the kitchen. I took a soda out of the fridge and sat down on the counter.

I barely slept last night. I kept waking up because of what happen yesterday.

I tried to reason what happened in every way I could think of but nothing seemed right. I had no idea what that dream was If it was a dream. All I knew is that the feeling in my gut didn't go away. Something big was going to happen.

I gulped down the soda, put the can on the counter and went outside. Shoving on my sneakers in the process.

I hopped on my bike and started the engine. As I pulled out of the driveway I saw Leah entering the house.

I sighed. Leah was in constant torment because she was stuck with her ex and his friends in her head. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be stuck in a pack of girls. I shuddered at the mental image.

I cut the engine and stepped off the bike. I placed the bike by a tree and walked down the deserted rode until I got to the side of the cliff.

I looked around and spotted the guys about a mile ahead.

As soon as I put my foot on the beach the world went black. But I recognized the blackness and didn't know what to expect so I simply braced myself seeing as I couldn't feel my body. I knew it would be over soon and soon enough the blackness faded and I could see again.

I reluctantly opened my eyes surprised to find myself exactly where I was before. I released the air I didn't know I was holding and thinking _okay maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just a temporary black out or something. _But something was off. And as I was looking at the forest surrounding the trees I noticed that it was different than the one I know. It was bigger and thicker and fuller of life. The last time this happen to me I didn't really take the time to actually see where I was.

Laughter interrupted my inside babble.

I tensed to run but then I remembered last time when nobody saw me so I stayed put.

A girl came running out of the forest stopping right I front of me.

She was medium height with tanned bronze skin like every native. With a skinny curvy figure and a mane of very long brown ringlets with natural red highlights sparkling in the sun. She looked like a goddess in a leather dress that went to her knees and a belt made of fur around her waist. But her eyes made everything else about her look even more beautiful. She had huge green orbs for eyes the color of the forest, they sparkled with happiness and life.

I knew immediately that she was my imprint. In my haze I reached out to touch her but my hand went through her like air. I pulled it back and suddenly she laughed, turned around and called out in a voice that sounded like bells. "You'll never catch me Alek A !"

And then out of nowhere freaky me pounced at her knocking her down and pinning her to the ground.

"Oh yeah?" he said smirking down at her. "Then looks like never just ended Angel." Then he bent down and kissed her.

Instead of feeling jealous like I expected I was filled with an amazing warm feeling from my head to my toes. Like I was the one receiving that kiss not him. She pulled away and with a swift movement she was on top of freaky me. Sitting on his stomach. She kissed his cheek, then his forehead, then the corner of his mouth, and finally she gave him quick peck. He caught her hand as it laid its self on his chest. I felt every kiss and every touch.

And suddenly it was gone everything was just _gone_. I was enveloped in blackness again, thinking_ no I don't want to go back! I want to stay with my imprint …Angel. _

Her name brought me back to reality and I was standing right next to the guys_._ The warm feeling disappeared completely and I felt empty.

"Ok guys lets do this!" Sam yelled pumping his fist in the air while the guys yelled back in excitement the only ones who didn't yell were me and Jacob. Jacob had a dazed- but- hurt expression on his face like he had spaced out and had spaced back in with some sort of feeling deep in stomach. The same feeling I was feeling.

We haven't done this a in a while. What with the red head we just didn't have time.

We all took turns jumping. I was last. Just as I was about to fling myself into the air a yell from the water distracted me.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled. "You will never believe what I found!" with those last words I blacked out again. I felt wind whip my face before I was enveloped in darkness.

"Come on angel I'm not playing with you!" I saw freaky me yell them look around the woods. I looked around and saw a tiny movement behind the tree I was standing next to. I walked over and saw Angel kneeling down watching freaky me. She was smiling like she did this a lot. She glanced up and her eyes met mine for a few seconds before she looked away.

"Angel?" freaky me called. Angel slowly walked deeper into the woods and I followed. She kept going until she came to a river. She turned so that she was facing the way she had come from.

"Angel!" freaky me called again. "Come on Ange!" him called. She laughed and freaky me came running towards the sound. I tried putting my hand on her should and found that my skin connected with hers. She gasped and looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. She could feel me, she just couldn't see me.

"hi." I whisper. She reached up and touched my chest, feeling my heartbeat. It raced and then freaky me burst through the forest.

"ANGEL!" he yelled before hugging her and kissing her with so much love that I couldn't help but smile when the warmth enveloped me. But with the warmth, came the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the water. A hand clasped around my arm and pulled me up.

I broke the surface and took in a deep breath.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked with worry.

"Yeah he's fine." Jacob answered. And with that I passed out. Blackness over took me, but this time I wasn't greeted by Angel


	5. nine hundred ninety six

alohaaa dudes whats craking? :P

this chapter is dedicated to all the amazing peopel that reviwed we want to say thank you sooooo much for giving us insperation so : lady9414 , lunarfairyprincess1989 and justafan13 if your out there this is for you guys you ROCK!

we sadly do not own twilight

* * *

Bella's (POV)

I woke up and groaned when I saw I clock. It was only seven o' clock in the morning. I looked around and sighed happily when I saw Edward wasn't there. We had gotten into a fight a couple nights ago and he hadn't stayed over since. That was fine with me.

I stood up and went to my calendar and practically fainted. November 20th. Its officially been nine hundred ninety six years since I last saw the love of my life. Nine hundred Ninety six years since I was truly happy with my life.

I closed my eyes and let myself remember that night. The huge fire, the beautiful fur dresses, the handsome young men and, the music and the laughter. And my sister who now hated me.

The girl who once was my twin is now a someone who wants to kill me. I almost had a heart attack every time I see her I miss all of them so much, it's not fair but then again since when is the universe fair?

every where I'm sent ,every time I see them. The reincarnations of my sister, my father, my cousins, my aunt, my uncle, and my one true love.

This time we had gotten to be friends, up until the blood suckers came and ruined it all. I had to be honest. I loved Jake with all of my heart, but I couldn't be with him for his safety and the safety of the tribe.

But I remember that one night perfectly. The happiest night of my life.

I closed my eyes, going back in time to that night and every minute of pure bliss that it contained.

Yeah I remember it perfectly. And even though the night had ended horribly, it was the happiest night.

Because that night, I was happy with being myself. I didn't pretend and neither did he. If only Jacob remembered what I did, we were perfect for each other. And we still are. I remember that diary I had kept.

Every one of my secrets was in it. I had thrown it away the last night of my first life. It was lost in the sea somewhere. I smiled at the thought. No one was ever going to see that thing.

I got dressed slowly in sweats and a tee shirt and went downstairs only to find the tick himself on the counter. I hated him with all my heart. But I had to pretend I loved him. I didn't have a choice. If I didn't Jacob would die along with the tribe.

I closed my eyes and walked past him. I started on breakfast and ignored him. He waited to be noticed patiently. After breakfast I started cleaning and he followed helping me quietly. I didn't complain and soon enough I was done. I went downstairs and head the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, its Jake." He said. I melted under the phone and smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said. "What's up?" I asked.

"I, well we wanted to invite you and Charlie to dinner will you come?" he asked not begging but not telling me to stay away either.

"I'd love to what time?" I asked.

"around seven will be good." He said.

"Okay bye Jake." I said. I heard him laugh softly before replying.

"Bye Bells." He said before hanging up. I smiled and put the phone back.

"You're going to la push?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why is that a problem for you?" I asked waking up stairs.

"Bella they're dangerous. He could hurt you!" he said meeting me at the top.

"Like the way you hurt me?" I asked walking past him.

"Worse!" he said following me.

"Why do you assume he'll hurt me?" I asked.

"Because I've seen what Sam did to Emily? What if Jacob did that to you?" he asked.

"I'd forgive him on the spot! You want to know why? Because I love him! I'm in love with Jacob black not you Edward!" I yelled. That last sentence made me blow up. Sam didn't do that on purpose. And he was beating him self up for it every second of his life and Edward knew that. But still I didn't think he would stoop thet low.

"You love him do you? Then why are you with me?" he asked smiling like he had already won.

"Because it's either pretend to love you or let her kill Jacob and the entire tribe!" I said walking into my room and shuting the door behind me.

"Who is she?" he asked. Appearing in my room like he was waiting for me there.

"Some one that is none of your business!" I said remembering … was something no one was expecting. She threatened me with his life. She watched me every lifetime. I had seen her kill him. My second life time we had dated. We were happy until he asked me to marry him. I had agreed and the night after our wedding she came into our room and killed him in front of me. I had sworn never to make him go through that pain again. If she couldn't have him then no one could.

I shuddered as fears icy claws crept up my back, and looked at the clock.

It was six. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower before changing into jeans and long sleeved purple T-shirt with a white vest on top. I walked out and brushed my hair. I shoved my sneakers on and called Charlie. He said he was already there waiting for me.

I drove in silence trying to make myself as small as I can. I t helped to know that I was almost there. Almost to my personal sun.

I ran up the porch and rung the doorbell. I smiled and shifted from foot to door opened. There I saw Jacob, in long jeans and a tight T-shirt. I almost kissed him right then and there. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back before we started walking to his garage. We went to the rabbit and He opened the passenger door for me before running to the other side.

"You seem happy to be out of Cullen territory." Jacob said before taking my hand in his. I closed my fingers around his and smiled.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Hm. I'm guessing you two are fighting?" he asked. I nodded.

"We've been fighting a lot lately." I said. He squeezed my fingers and smiled at me.

"Good. That gives me a reason to spend some time with you." He said. I nodded and looked over at his beautiful face.

"So what's this excitement about?" I asked. On my way here I saw many natives all of them talking quietly and jumping up and down with exited faces.

"We found something yesterday. And we think the whole tribe should be involved in the telling of what we found. It's a diary." He said. That last sentence was the last thing I heard before I passed out. They found my old diary!


	6. the cave

hello peopel of planet earth and beyond :) 

so this chapter is the chapter that realy starts the story . hope you like it. and if you do REVIEW! the more reviews we get the more exiting the chapters will get so again REVIEW !

we dont own twilight we own ... laptops :P

J (Pov)

I flung myself into the air, feeling free and airborne for a few precious moments, leaving all the trouble and problems in my life behind me.

I landed in the water with a huge splash. Water exploded around me. In the blink of an eye I was swallowed in the murky waters. Their dark blue waves crushing above me.

As a werewolf my lunges where naturally stronger, meaning I could hold my breath longer then a human being.

I open my eyes slowly feeling the light sting of the salt against my eyes.

I looked around seeing Jared swimming himself upward to the surface and the kicking legs of the guys as they held them self's above the waves.

I on the other hand didn't feel like breaking the surfaces. By doing that I would be coming back to the real world with the constant pain over losing Bella and my mom. And my dad needing constant attention because his legs are out of order. And Sam giving constant orders because of the revengeful red head.

No I liked it underwater. Where you where in a whole new world of wonders and mystery. Forgetting if only for a second what waits for you in reality.

I looked around seeing brightly colored fish and coral.

As I was sweeping over the looks of under the sea my eyes found something unusual. Something that even I who knew la push better then the back of me hand didn't know existed.

I looked closer at what looked like the opening of a cave trying to see if it was a trick of light.

No such luck.

I swam towards it and stopped at the entrance thinking if I should go there by myself or…

"Hey!" I yelled getting the attention of all the pack. "You will never believe what I found!"

Just then Seth hit the water a few feet away from me. We waited for him to come… only he didn't instinctively we all dived to see what happened, only to find him totally knocked out.

I swam faster and grabbed him and the guys helped me drag him into the cave. I resurfaced and went into shock. I heard the guys come out of the water and knew they went to shock as well by the small gasps thy made.

The cave was beautiful. With red brown walls of rock the color of our skin. But that's not what made us go into shock.

It was what was on the walls.

Hundreds of drawings stood proud on the walls. There where writings too. I looked them over and saw ancient writing so old that I didn't understand most of it. And that was saying something. Dad had taught me everything he knew about Quileute writing and had made sure I knew everything too.

We all got out and I dragged Seth with me.

Sam came next to me and asked. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine." I said halfheartedly, drinking in more of the magical cave. "

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Jared called.

We left Seth there so he can rest and went to see what Jared wanted.

We crowded next to him and looked at what he was staring at.

It was a leather bound book. Its pages where made out of wood so thin it looked like paper.

Sam stepped forward taking control as alpha and carefully picked it up.

He opened the first page and saw it hade words carved on it in ancient native.

As quick as lighting he closed the book and tucked it under his arm. I had gotten to read the first word: Maria.

In a strained voice he said. "Let's go. We need to bring this to the elders immediately. So we followed him. We all jumped into the water. Paul had Seth on his back. We ran out the water and Sam tucked the book carefully into his leather anklet.

We all phased not bothering to go take our stuff that was on the top of the cliff.

Every one of us had the different stuff on our mind. For example Paul was thinking about a drawing on the cave that looked awfully like him. Jared was thinking of the book he found and so on and so on.

I on the other hand was thinking about the name I saw in the book.

Maria. It sounded so familiar as if I heard it a hundred times before.

Suddenly a face flashed through my head. It was a girl. About seventeen and she was smiling. She had curly long jet black hair that went the back of her thighs embraded with feathers, colorful wooden beads and strings. Her face was smooth except some crinkly lines at the corner of her eyes that told me she smiled allot. Speaking of her eyes. They where huge pools of chocolate brown that glowed with happiness and life.

The picture disappeared but I was sure.

The eyes on the girl I just saw on the girl where the eyes I saw on Bella.

We arrived at the place where the elders usually had their meetings and stepped inside. They were fighting over something involving Leah.

Leah was in the middle of them close to tears. During these past few days Leah and I had become close and I instantly felt the need to be good friend and comfort her. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. As soon as I embraced her, she started sobbing.

Sam handed my dad that book and he gasped. That was all I needed to know that whatever that book was, it was important to the tribe.

* * *


	7. the reading is in a hour

Sam's POV:

I hadn't had the courage to read the book. I had read the first sentence and saw the date it had been written on. Over nine hundred years ago. Billy had said he would read it to all of the tribe but, I had a bad feeling about the book. I tossed and turned in bed but couldn't go to sleep. I turned to face Emily and concentrated on how much I loved her. I fell asleep in a no time at all. But

_I opened my eyes to find myself by a river. I looked around and saw two guys in fur skirts with feathers and beads. I walked over to them and got the biggest shock of my life. I saw myself and… Jake. I looked younger and he looked older. We were talking._

"_So you cheated on her." I asked teasingly._

"_No! I didn't cheat on her." Jake said with panic and confusion thick in his voice._

"_What was her name?" I asked._

"_Maria." Jake answered smiling._

"_Taka Aki's DAUGHTER?_" _I yelled. Jake went eyed and yelled back._

"_She's his daughter?" he asked. I nodded at him and laughed. _

_This was really creepy._

_I walked closer and tried talking._

"_Excuse me?" I asked. Neither one of them seemed to hear me._

"_Hey!" I yelled. They turned around and started walking away. I chased them and tried to grab my shoulder but, my hand went right through him. I jumped back and ran. I broke through some bushes and came to what looked like La Push in its early years. I walked around and found a group of teenagers. I walked up to them and again I was shocked by what I saw. I saw Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady and Seth. They were laughing like they were best friends but, Paul couldn't stand Seth, and Seth couldn't stand Jared. I put my sand on Paul's' shoulder and again it went right through him. _

_They kept laughing and then walked away. I ran farther into the tribe and found another group of kids. I went up to them and saw again one of the most shocking things of my life. I saw Leah, Quil, Embry, and the most shocking, Bella Swan. She looked like one of us. Dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair. They were smiling and talking._

"_So the guy that is about to marry the hottest thing in the tribe kissed Maria?" Quil asked. Oh no. I put my hand on Leah's' shoulder and my hand didn't go through her. I sighed in relief and when she looked at me I got another surprise. She screamed!_

I sat up in bed and saw that it was just a dream. I sighed and felt sweat slide down my face. I looked over at Emily and saw her sleeping peacefully. I sighed again and got out of bed. I went to the kitchen and got a drink of water. I went to the living room and sat down. I felt like that dream meant something and as much as I didn't want to believe it, the feeling was still there.

I sighed and tried to make sense of the dream. _Ok_ I thought to myself rubbing my face with my hands._ In my dream Jake was older than me. He kissed Maria who is Taka Aki's daughter. Bella is native and….._

Just then Emily came out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes with her fists and yawning loudly. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. When she saw me she smiled and walked over, dropping on my lap and kissing me tenderly.

As soon as her lips touched mine my dream disappeared. Everything disappeared.

She pulled away and sighed getting of my lap and heading for the kitchen.

"hungry?" she asked me halfheartedly, all ready knowing the answer.

Though I ignored that and said smiling. "ya. Always."

She laughed softly and took out nine eggs and a pan.

"So."She said nervously."I heard the news. You and the guide found some kind of journal and the whole tribe is invited to the reading. What is it about?"

I froze then unfroze. "Quite frankly I don't know. I didn't have the guts to read it myself." I said quietly. Fearing that she will think I'm a sissy.

Suddenly she turnd around and as quick as lighting she was on my lap packing me on the lips and saying a word every time she pulled back.

"Don't."

Peck.

"You."

Peck.

"Ever."

Peck.

"Doubt."

Peck.

"Your.

Peck.

"Self."

Peck.

She stopped and smiled at me. "It's ok to be afraid. I would have been worried if you haven't been."

I smiled and said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered and got up saying. "Now come on let's get ready the reading starts in an hour."

We both took a shower. I took a longer one. The steaming hot water calmed my muscles and washed away hundred pounds of tension.

I dressed in a black button down shirt and long dark jeans.

Emily put on a long brown summer dress that flattered her and made her look like a goddess. Even though she didn't need the dress to do that.

We got in the car and drove silently to the beach each of us lost in our own thoughts.

We parked the car and got out heading for the humongous amount of people sitting in a huge circle around Billy and the elders.

We took the spot next to Jared and Kim greeting them with mumbled "hay." And waited for Billy to start.

He cleared his throght and said. "…..


	8. bad news

**Hay guys I have some bad news.**

**I'm going on vacation to Greece with my family so I won't be able to update the story **** don't get me wrong I'm really exited to go. my dad promised me we will go the cave of Zeus ( I'm a diehard mythology and Percy Jackson fan you do the math) I'm sorry to disappoint you guys BUT I will use the times when I'm in the hotel room to write the next chapters and send it to DBNR for her to work her magic as well :P so when I get back we are going to have allot of chapters and I promise to update every day BUT on one condition I want you guys to review. If we will have more than thirty reviews then I'll even update two chapters at a time. So basically review if you want to view: P so I guess I'll see you when I get back and OH before I forget thank you so much for favoriteing and alerting me ,DBNR and the story you ppl rock ! **

**So bay for now **


	9. waking up way too early

**hay ppl whz up ? i came back from greece and i had so much fun ! school started today so im pretty bumed :) so me and DBNR have been working on this chapter realy hard. we hope you enjoy :P i have a pole for what tipe of guy you like pleas vote it will helf the entire world! jk it will help me make my freaking mind allredy abuot who i like the most betwen my guy friends O.o plz help me with my dilema !**

* * *

J (pov)

My dad took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Immediately all the tribe went silent.

"Sam , Jacob, Paul, Embry, Seth, Jared and Quil went for a walk in the forest and stumbled upon this book. Apparently it is from long ago, from the time of Taha Aki. The council and I have decided to share it with all of the tribe." His voice boomed through the silent night.

I could feel the atmosphere turn from confused to awestruck and excitement. And the once silent night was a loud buzz of all the tribe talking and whispering to each other at the same time.

My dad looked from one elder to the other and cleared his throat once again and the night went silent. Again.

He slowly opened the book in shaky hands. As if a slightly fast move would break it in half.

He took a deep breath and started reading.

_**"Maria"**_

I froze. That was what I was able to read before Sam shut the book and gave it to the elders.

The face I saw yesterday flashed in my mind again. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The raven black hair. The magical hypnotic brown eyes.

_**"13.9.1012" **_

I froze again. How could a girl that lived a thousand years ago be in my memories? And how could that book survive so long?

" _**"The village, Marias and Alieah's tent**_

_**Have you ever wondered what fate has in store for you? And if you have, do you think that fate is written in stone or maybe the choices that we make affect it? Is your future different then your fate?**_

Wow who ever this Maria is she was so deep. But that got me thinking. What would get her to ask those questions?

_**I for one don't know the answers to those questions. Although I surly wish I did.**_

_**My name is Maria. Today I turned sixteen.**_

So it's her birthday and she just turned sixteen. Wait! The date before said it was September thirteen! That's Bella's birthday.

So Maria has the same eyes as Bella and she was born at the same date? But that doesn't mean anything I mean they were borne hundreds of years apart.

_**From where I come from that means you are responsible of your fate rather than your parents. And truth be told I'm confused. If I am supposed to take my fate into my hands than why do my people always say that your future is already set for you?**_

_Huh_ I thought _when you find out can you tell me? I kind of wondered the same thing._

_**My father, Taha Aki…...  
**_my dad stopped reading immediately as the voices of all the people present started talking at once.

"… Taha Aki's daughter? ..."

"… impossible.."

"… I can't believe it.."

I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't know Taha Aki had a daughter. None of us knew. There were no legends of her, only of his sons. From beside me Jared and Kim were talking in hushed conversation. " so this book I written from her point of view?" Jared was asking kim. Kim was staring at Billy, waiting for him to continue. She looked at Jared her eyes sparkling and shining with curiosity. "seems so." She said in an awestruck voice.

_**He can't seem to stop reminding me of that. I mean I know that he is the chief and part of him is a fierce snow white wolf but still. **_

_**My day started early because I woke up at sun rise from yet another way too vivid dream.**_

My dad stopped for a second as the younger part of us started giggling and wolf whistling. He rold his eyes and continued.

_**I dreamed that I was standing in the dark. Then from the dark a tortured voice cried out "help please!" the voice was husky and rough with pain. I plunged into the dark and yelled "were are you?" suddenly something laughed in my ear and I shrieked in alarm and spun around. I was staring at a figure. it was tall and slim. Couldn't see it because of the dark but I managed to see red blood eyes and long pointy teeth.**_

I froze as did all the pack. We all know what her dream was about and we all knew that it could never be a good sign.

_**I woke up covered in sweat and shaking with fear. I've been having these dreams a while now and they never get less scary.**_

_**I slowly stood up and grabbed the first thing I saw that I could change into.**_

_**I tiptoed over my sister Alieah that was sleeping soundly as she muttered something that I could not understand.**_

So she has a sister. Which means that Taha Aki has two daughters.

_**I walked into the woods. Inhaling the fresh scent that it stored within it.**_

_**I eventually arrived in the river. I stripped quickly...**_

Wolf whistling and giggling yet again erupted.

_**And dived into the water. The cool water woke me up completely and I plunged down. After I was feeling clean and refreshed I trotted out of the river and pulled on the outfit which I realized was a skirt made of stripes that flowed to my knees and a top that went to top of my stomach.**_

_**I strolled up the path that led to the village. I looked up at the sky. First light broke through the clouds painting the sky with pink and orange. I smiled I guess it was worth waking up so early just to see that beautiful view. **_

My lips twitched upward. After be….bell…ugh. I can't even think of her name without being flooded with pain. Well at least now I know how she felt when the leech told her he doesn't love her. Back to the point. After that I didn't smile at all but this Maria had a real optimistic attitude that it's impossible not to smile.

_**Before I knew it I was back in the village. At this point almost everyone in the tribe woke up. Little kids ran between the tents smiling and giggling. Women where caring for the sick and the children, making food or gathering up clothes to take to the river for washing. Men were already working with tools in hand to fix things that were broken or making stuff that was needed. Young couples strolled hand in hand, some keeping to themselves and some helping were help was needed. Most of the teens were still sleeping but those who weren't, gathered in their gropes and goofed around.**_

Wow. The old Quileute village sounded … well... kinda perfect. It amazed me to think that a place like that really existed. I mean I don't think that if there was someone that needed help while a couple went by the couple would stop. The groups of teens, now that I can understand. We have that in the present only here they are called cliques. That's when I noticed Dad stopped reading. Everyone asked and begged and yelled for him to continue. He looked at old Quil and I noticed he had a notebook and a pen. First I didn't know why the hell he would be sitting in a reading with that stuff. But then i got it. He was writing notes. My dad was probably silently asking him if he was doing what he asked him to. Old Quil looked at my dad and nodded. Dad nodded, satisfied that old Quil was doing what he was doing or just happy that the past is what the legends crack it up to be

Then he looked up and saw that the sky was turning pink. He tenderly closed the book and said "its almost morning everyone go to bed we will meet again tomorrow at the same time to continue the reading."

There where groans and moans and a coupe of no's and buts but slowly everyone got up and went home.

I sighed and waited to be alone. Bella had been the first to go along with Charlie. I starred up at the pink sky and smiled. I really wished I could live in that peaceful village. I closed my eyes and found my self in the middle of the old village again. I groaned and looked around.

"Not again!" I mumbled before walking around. I passed the cliques slowly and smiled as I listened to what they were talking about.

"He is so cute!" I heard a girl squeal before looking over at some one. I followed her eyes and saw… me? I was walking with a girl. She was pretty but was clinging to my arm like a slut. She was batting her eye lashes at me while I talked about something. I smiled at her and she laughed an annoying giggle. I shuddered in disgust and she planted her lips on my cheek. I touched the skin where he had kissed me and felt some sticky stuff on my skin. I looked at my fingers and saw what looked like lip gloss. I turned back to me and saw myself leaning down to kiss her. I ran up to him and started screaming.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY ARE YOU KISSING A SLUT? YOU LOVE BELLA YOU IDIOT!" I tried to pull his face away from hers but my hand passed right through them. I growled as she pressed her hideous body against mine.

"She doesn't deserve a guy as nice as him." I heard dome one mumble behind me. I turned around and saw… Leah? She was looking at the girl with angry eyes.

"Thank you! At least we agree on something." I said taking one more look at the disgusting sight in front of me.

"I don't get it." I heard a guy grumble. I turned and saw Seth and a little girl. She looked like Emily when she was six.

"Neither do I. she's so mean and… urg." She little girl mumbled frustrated. She ran to me and pulled on my clothes until I stopped kissing the slut and looked down at her. I smiled and picked her up. The slut looked at her and Seth with hate full eyes. I was ready to give this chick a piece of my mind. I closed my eyes and got my words ready. But when I reopened them, I was back to the present day. Dad was shaking me awake. I sat up and looked around.

"come on Jake." He said as he rolled himself to the car. I got up and followed. Who was that slutty girl?


	10. you just cant

sup homies ? lol well we are back baby ! so sorry for the short chapter. i dont know about DBNR but i have major stress from a math test in three days so we will probably update soon. i hope. anyway thanx to all the reviewrs favorits alerters and everybody who read this story you are AMAZING!.

we dot own anything. if we did twilight would have been SOOOOOO difrent. :)

* * *

BELLA'S POV:

As soon as everyone was free to go I ran away. I couldn't believe that they had actually found the book! I couldn't believe that the whole tribe was going to read about their past lives without even knowing it. I had to get Billy to stop reading. I stopped dead in my tracks and noticed I was at Jacobs' house. I sat on their porch and waited. I had to get them to give me the book, but how? I heard a car pull into the drive way and saw jakes' rabbit. I stood up and waited for Jake. Billy passed me with the book tightly in his grasp. Jacob was deep in thought and barely noticed me. I had to call his name just to get him to look at me. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. He led us to his garage and we want to go sit in his bean bag chairs that were in the corners.

"You seemed to be in a hurry." He commented still thinking about something. I sighed before speaking.

"Jake, you can't read that diary." I blurted out with more anger than I had intended. His eyes flashed back to mine in shock and confusion.

"Why?" he asked. What was I supposed to say? 'Jacob you can't read it because if you do then you will find out about a psycho chick that rouind my entire life? Yeah right. I don't think so.

"You just can't. I can't tell you why, but you can't read it." I said through my teeth while scowling at the ground. Not meeting his angry stare.

pl"So you think that just because you say we can't read it my dad is just going to stop. Bella the entire tribe knows about this book and we have to read it. Don't you realize what this means or us? This is new information that we need to know. This story could tell us why the first blood suckers came here in the first place. it could tell us about our ancestors. It could tell us about a whole new world and your telling your telling me that WE CANT READ IT JUST BECAUSE YOU TOLD US NOT TO?" He said. His voice rising octaves until he was practically screaming at me. His eyes were telling me that he wanted to know what that diary said and he didn't care wather I approved or not. I flinched and shrugged back only to be boiling with anger and rage. I have sacrificed so many life's and my happiness for the history of forever just so he can live and this is what I get ? I was so angry A tear escaped my eye and I remembered her killing Jacob right in front of me. She made me watch as she broke every bone in his body; Another tear escaped my eye as I took a ragged breath.

"you cant read the freaking book ! what don't you understand! I screeched in right in his face.

"I don't understand !" he yelled. "tell me a reson and maby il think you haven't lost your mind."

That was it. I drew my hand back smashed it into the side of his face. For a moment the only thing you could hear was the eco of the slap I just gave him. Then he started shaking violently. His whole frame vibrated as he let out a snarl. I snarled back as well as I could and stomped out. I yanked the door of my track open and turned around screaming." you know what im tired of protecting you! Have fun DIEING!" before I got in and shut the door and stepping on the gas so hard I was sure it wasn't going to work tomorrow.

I drove home as quickly as I could. When I got home I noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet. I stomped upstairs and found the leach looking through my old year books. I sighed and he looked

up at me with disappointed eyes. I shook my head and yanked the book away from him.

"I was looking at that." He said looking at his empty hands.

"'was' being the key word." I said through my teeth putting the books away. I stuffed the box into my closet. and dug through another until I found what I was looking for. Jake's necklace. On the night we met he had given me a necklace, I still wore it but ever since I noticed Emily looking at it funny I had put it away.

"What's that?" the pest asked looking over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and ignored the sting that it brought to my nose.

"Could you go away?" I asked as nicely as I could while I was trying not to brake down screaming. He looked at me with wide eyes before walking to the window. The sun was rising and I got a look at his sparkling skin before he jumped out. I huffed in relief before barging down stairs and going out the back door.

I slipped into the forest. I walked slowly inhaling the fresh scent of the always managed to calm me down. But now that the anger went away the sadness and sorrow wrapped me in their miserable blanket. Suffocating me. I arrived at the river and looked down at the water that was washing by. I leaned back and withdrew my arm before flinging the necklace into the raging river. I dropped to my knees grabbing my face in both hands and started sobbing.

JACOBS POV:

I was standing in the middle of my garage staring in shock at the place Bella has just been. I cant believe she just slapped me. And what the hell did she meen by im tired of protecting you have fun dyeing? Im the one that was working my butt off for her day and night to be safe and now SHE was the one protecting ME? . "Hey Jake have you…what the hell is wrong with you?" Quil asked changing what he was saying mid-sentence.

.


	11. gut feelings and coming home

J(pov)

I paced up and down my tiny garage while Quil sat on the floor and Embry sat on the hood of the rabbit.

I didn't get it. How could they be sitting there doing nothing after what just happened?

Embry was the first to talk. "Man, Jake. That was rough. But I have to say, we all knew this girl is trouble. Maybe this is for the better." He said quietly.

I turned around in lightning speed and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "How could this be for the best?" I yelled, shaking him back and forth trying to get some wit back into him.

"The love of my life just walked out on me. If you see something positive in that than Please, Do tell."

"Jake ." yelled Quil. Who was on his feet just as fast as me. "Jake." he said softly "let him go."

I looked at Quil, Embry and then at my hands. My knuckles where turning white from the death grip they had on Embry's collar.

I slowly let go of him. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. I slid down the wall landing on the floor with a soft thud and grabbed my face in my hands.

It was silent for a while until Embry came and sat next to me. "Dude, I understand. Il get Quil and we will come back later. I'm guessing now is not a good time. You need to be alone for a while." I looked up and gave him a grateful glance. He smiled weakly and stood up. They where just about to step out of the garage when Quil turned around and said "us we'll cover your patrol. If you need anything just tell." And with that they were gone.

I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. As always Bella's smiling face dance across my closed eyelids.

Now that I was alone my mind had the chance to wander and I had to grab my stomach as the waves of pain hit me one by one.

I can't believe she acted like that Bella never got that mad. And all because of that stupid diary.

The diary…

A picture I have come to be familiar with flashed through my mind. And I felt a different kind of pain in my stomach. Not a pain really. But like some kind of tug deep in my gut.

The feeling no the need to know what was written in that book hit me like a pile of bricks.

I stood up and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. Not thoroughly surprised that they where moist.

I crept silently across the land. I opend the back door, winching as it creecked loudly.

God I felt like some loser who was trying to act like James bond. I slightly smiled at the thought. I stalked past the kitchen and the living room. I stopped when I arrived at the hallway. I could hear my dad snoring the roof off and I knew that he wouldn't wake up until morning.

I slowly breathed in and out. Only now I noticed that the tug in my gut turned into a burning in vines I had to know what Is written in there. I felt as if I would explode if I didn't. why did I feel this way. What was written in there that my conscious was practically screaming at me to read.

I tiptoed into my dad's bed room and closed the door behind me. I skimmed the room looking for the book. One thing that was good about being a werewolf is the heightened senses. And there it was, sticking out from under my dad's pillow. I hesitantly walked towards the bed and slowly slipped my hand under the pillow.

Dad's eyes fluttered and I froze. But the only thing he did was mumble something even I couldn't understand and turned to his left. I let out the air I was holding. I grabbed the book and made a mad man dash to my room. I sat on my bed, my heart thumping like mad as I stared at the piece of wood and leather in my hand.

I flipped off my shoes and leaned on my elbow while my palm rested on my cheek.

With shaky hands I opened the book, carefully flipping through the parts that my dad already read.

_Here we go._ I thought.

_**I smiled as I watched my people go through their daily process. I walked slowly, enjoying the peace and harmony that seemed to radiate from everyone**_.

I smiled as well. That would be something that I never have. Peace. My smiled dimmed a little so I kept reading.

_**I stopped in my tracks as a group of children ran around and through my legs. Giggling to them self's as they chased each other's heels.**_

_**A whistle interrupted my internal babbling. It wasn't just a regular whistle. It was a loud starling eco that cut the air as if with a knife.**_

I froze. I know that whistle too. It was the whistle the pack used to let each other know we arrived. I quickly started reading again. Eger to see what it was used for back then.

_**I knew that sound only meant one thing. They where back.**_

What? Who are **they? **

_**They emerged from the forest as if they melted out of the trees them self's. They where a group of about twenty to twenty five men, All of them tall and lean with big biceps and triceps and a whole lot of other 'ceps.**_

So these guys where buff and a group and they used the same whistle as us? Could they be the first pack? I had to find out.

_**And that's when all hell broke loose. **_

_**The women of the tribe, mostly mothers and wives, broke into a sprint. Hurling them self's at the warriors that have come home.**_

Warriors…..warriors …. Oh! They where spirit warriors. I didn't know why but that didn't make me feel less anxious to find out what's going on.

_**My father, the chief approached them with a steady stroll and a proud grin smeared on his face.**_

_**The people that surrounded the group split in half; making him a path strait to them. He came to a stop in front of the leader and put his hand on his shoulder. **_

_**"My sons." His powerful voice filled the air, dripping the pride that seeped through his eyes.**_

So wait they are werewolf's? I don't get it. An Maria sure isn't helping with the whole mysteries attitude.

_**Of course they weren't really his sons. It was a figure of speech. The tribe used it on each other as a sign of respect. It symbolized the fact that we are all one big family.**_

ohhhhhh

_**"In my name I welcome you all back home, back to your families and your people. Where you belong. We are truly grateful for what you do and are honored to call you one of us." He said.**_

Wow. I wondered if the tribe in the present would have acted this way if they knew.

_**Jonathan, the leader nodded like the rest of them. "It's good being home." He said smiling.**_

I made a mantel note to myself to remember to search what we know about Jonathan.

_**And with that the group departed. each of them running back to their loved ones. This is a truly good start for the day. I thought as I watched from the side lines as the events unfolded. **_

_**Suddenly a huge pair of hands grabbed the sides of my waist and gave them a big squeeze. I shrieked and spun on my heel, and in front of me stood my two best friends. Randel and Gabriel. Well I can't really call it standing since they where practically rolling on the floor while roars of laughter erupted from their chests. I let out a huff at their childish behavior but couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping on my face. What can I say their laugh is contages.**_

I smiled. They sound just like Quil and Embry.

Just when I was about to continue reading a creek form down the hall made me sit up. Oh shit my dad was waking up. I took one last longing look at the book before sprinting silently down the hall and slipping it under my dad's pillow. I raced back to my room and laid down pretending I was asleep. My door opened loudly and I heard two wheels move in. I heard my dad sigh before speaking.

"Jake if only your mom was here. She'd be proud, I know she would." He said with a small smile. I tried my hardest not to wince as the pain tried to choke me. As soon as he was out a tear escaped my eye. I sniffed and looked up at the ceiling. Just when I thought my life was going the way I wanted, everything had to come crashing down. I swear my life was like a never ending April fools day.

I could hear everything around me. Everything from the receipts being printed at the local store to the rain drops hitting the garage roof, sometimes I wish that I was normal. But how can you tell that to your family when they tell you you're special and important? All I wanted was to get through high school so that I could be a mechanic, but no just before the end of my sophomore year I turn into a werewolf. And now Bella, the only one who made me feel like my self again is gone. I cried myself to sleep while hopping that it was possible to die from emotional pain, if so how come I haven't died yet?


	12. hanging out

Sup guys :P so we have something to say (don't we always?) if you guys want to be in the story tell us about your character in a review. you know age ,looks personalaty and we'll try really hard to put them in the story

,

J(Pov)

I sat in the kitchen staring at the bowl of cereal sitting untouched in front of me. The rolling wheels of my dad's wheel chair echoed across the house and I quickly grabbed the spoon and shoved the food down my throat even though I wasn't that hungry. I know creepy right, a werewolf without an appetite.

My dad came in and silently went to the fridge, humming to himself.

I took the bowl to the sink

"I got to go to patrol. I'll come later to drop you off for the reading."

He stopped sniffing around the fridge and looked up. "You're not staying for the reading?" he asked looking utterly confused.

I smiled a little. If only he knew that I already knew what was in the part that he was going to read tonight.

"No. I just gotta clear my head. Allot of things have been going on."

He frowned. He obviously wanted me there but knowing my dad he wasn't going to force me.

"Ok, but if you change your mind then…"

I cut him off. "I won't. Like I said, I need to clear my mind."

"Do whatever you want." He said and went back to snooping in the fridge.

I stepped out of the house and strode into the forest. It always seemed to calm me down. As I walked deeper and deeper into the wilderness I let my mind wander. The fight with Bella played in my mind like a broken record. What bothered me the most about what happened there is what she said before she drove away. _"You know what I'm tired of protecting you. Have fun dyeing."_

I shook my head and kept walking. When I came to the small lake a few miles behind my house I sat down by the edge and looked down at my reflection. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes.

"Yo Jake!" I jumped when I heard Seth's loud voice. I looked behind me and saw Seth walking over slowly. I nodded and looked back at the lake. Seth sat next to me and kept quiet for little while before speaking.

"Jacob can I talk to you seriously for a sec? No jokes, no lies, just truth?" he asked as he lay down and watched the clouds.

"sure." I said keeping my eyes on the lake.

"I've been having these…dreams. They feel so real and they make me feel weird. Like they're trying to tell me something. But the weirdest part is it's a lot like the tribe in the diary we found. All fun, and peaceful. And in one of my dreams I saw… I saw my… imprint." He said frowning. I looked back at him and frowned. Could it be that I wasn't the only one with these strange… visions?

"I've been having the same thing. Except I'm awake sometimes." I mumbled.

"Same here." He said sitting up.

"What did you see?" I asked looking at him.

"I saw you, me, and my imprint. That's it so far. What about you?" he said.

"I've seen you too, and Emily, and me, and some of the pack. Do you think the guys are going through the same thing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he said thinking. "But I think we should keep this to ourselves. Just in case." He said. I nodded before standing.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I walked away. He stayed there and I kept going. I decided to spend the day in town… but it was supposed to be winter; I couldn't go around shirtless. I ran to my house and went to my room. I pulled on some jeans and a sweater before running out. I walked around aimlessly and smiled when I felt the first few snowflakes melt on my skin. I looked up and saw the snow falling silently. I looked around and noticed little kids smiling and getting ready for a day in the snow. I walked away and came to the local store. I walked in and saw Embry behind the counter in a hoodie and black jeans. A kid was paying for a small paint gun and Embry was giving him tips on aiming. I walked over and smiled at the kid.

"Don't listen to him. He's always the first one out of the game." I said ruffling his chin length hair.

"Thanks for the advice." He said to me before walking out with a smile. I laughed and looked at Em.

What?" I asked when he glared at me.

"just humiliate me why don' you?" he asked before walking over to a shelf and straightening things.

"Dude you know it was true." I said sitting on the wooden counter.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and saw a pair of middle school girls walk in with smiles. One was tall and had green eyes and dark brown hair stopping short in a pixie cut. The other was tan with dead strait black hair and side swept bangs that barely covered her piercing blue eyes.

"Are you serious?" the brunette asked asked.

"Dead." The other confirmed.

"Can I help…" I looked over at Embry and noticed the shocked expression in his eyes before it was replaced by…love, awe, adoration.

"shit." I grumbled. This was just great. Yet another pack member just imprinted… and on a thirteen year old girl! I quickly snatched a piece of paper off the counter and drew a graph with lines and numbers. I needed to find out how old the girl was. Hopefully not too young.

"Um… can I help you?" Embry asked starring at the black haired one like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Temporary hair dye?" she asked while looking back and forth from Embry to her shoes, obviously feeling awkward under Embry's intense gaze. Embry glanced at me for a second before looking back at her and answering.

"Isle three." He said before the girls walked away. He walked over to me and looked at me questioningly.

"You just imprinted." I confirmed. He smiled and sat down next to me. The two girls came to the counter with ten bottles of pink hair dye.

"Hey I'm doing a survey for my math class. Will you two tell me your age for the chart?" I asked showing them the graph in my hands. They looked at each other before answering.

"We're both fourteen." They said together. I nodded and wrote the number down as Embry put their things in a bag. They paid for the stuff and turned to leave. Just before thy where out the door Embry's imprint looked behind her shoulders, at Embry. the brunette stooped as well. "Come onnnnnn Nelly." She groaned. After receiving no answer she huffed, grabbed Nelly's hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Two year age difference. Not bad." I said shoving the piece of paper in the trash can.

"Not bad at all." He said smiling. I nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll se you later." I said as I exited the store. I slammed into someone and ended up falling to the floor.

"I'm… Jacob?" I looked up and saw Bella gathering some stuff off the floor. I got the last of it and stood up. She followed and frowned.

"hey." I said handing her the papers.

"hey." She responded.

"I'm sorry." We both said together. I blinked and frowned.

"for what?" I asked.

"Everything. Running from you, slapping you, yelling at you… everything." She said looking up at me.

"Its nothing a hug can't fix." I said teasingly. She smiled slightly before wrapping her thin arms around my waist. I returned the hug and lead her to the beach.

"so what brings you to La Push" I asked as we sat on 'our' tree.

"I needed to get away from Edward." She said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"lets just say we got into an argument." She said looking up at me. I nodded even though I was confused. This girl left me over and over for the leech. Then why is she smiling when she sais thy had a fight? i sat back to watch the snow fall. I felt Bella shift and found her head on my lap as she watched the flakes fall into the water.

"Bells?" I asked as I ran a hand through her hair.

"Hm?" she said as she closed her eyes.

"why didn't you want us to read the diary? And tell me the truth." I demanded as I laid an arm around her waist to keep her from running.


	13. unanswered questions and a different pov

OMG ! we are so so so so so so so ( year 2079) so so so so so so sorry for not updating! hope you forgive our lazy butts and read! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT AND EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T ! ALL AUTHORS KNOW IT MAKES A DIFFRENCE! SO COME ON GUYS !

ENJOY XD

* * *

I took a deep breath as his eyes bore into mine. I looked away before trying to stand.

"Jake let me go." I said stiffly. He frowned before tightening his grip a little and pressing me closer to his chest. I had to be honest; I loved being close to him. I could spend the rest of forever in his warm arms. I closed my eyes before struggling in the attempt to get away again.

"Bells stop. I want to know because I love you." I froze immediately. That one line brought back a memory I had promised myself not to think about.

_**"Maria, stop! I want to know because I love you." he said that the night he proposed to me. He wrapped his bare arms around my waist and pressed his face into the side of my neck before I had agreed to spend the rest of my life with him. **_

A sob escaped my chest and I felt Jacob quickly wrap his arms around me and put my head under his chin.

"Sh. Bella it's okay. I'm here sweaty. Bells what's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this. I want to know but if you don't want to tell me enough to cry then I won't argue. I trust your judgment." He said while running his hands up and down my back. I took a fist full of his tight shirt and pressed myself as close to him and I could. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Bells if you wanted to cuddle you could have just said so." He joked. I punched his chest lightly.

"Shut up dummy." I said with a small smile. He sighed.

"Bells?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" I answered while thinking back to our first life time.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Jake.." I said, trying to pull away from him.

He looked down at me curiously.

"bells, you know you can tell me anything right?"

I shut my eyes closed and took a ragged breath. Was it worth it? Should I just tell him the whole thing? Maybe I won't have to deal with this alone anymore….

"I know everything that happened to Maria Jake." I said before I can regret it. I squeezed my eyes tighter, getting ready to tell him about our first life time without him knowing it.

I felt him stiffen beside me. His whole body went rigid. "wh..aa..ttt" he choked.

I stared into the sea, unwilling to look into his eyes.. "I'll tell you, only if you don't ask me how or what or why. Anything."

He gulped. "okay"

I took a deep breath and started from the part that the reading stopped.

Maria (pov)

_**Once we were done laughing our butts off, we started walking around without purpose. Gabriel said a real lame joke and me and randel hit him from both sides when a flash of dark woodsy brown ran through my vision.**_

_**She hurled herself at randel with such speed he that we barely had time to blink. **_

_**Randel snapped out of the shock and hugged her close to his chest, spinning her in circles and whispering in her ear.**_

_**Well I guess I should I tell you who she is. **_

_**Her name was Sophia. She was from the Makah tribe. Randel was patrolling the borders when he found her sitting by the river bank with a broken leg. **_

_**He brought her to me in the middle of the night. **_

_**Woke me up (from a VARY good dream by the way..) and pulled me out side. He was so anxious that he asked me if she was going to be All right every five seconds or so.**_

_**After that they met in secret every night by the river. Gabriel and I stood aside and watched him adore her more and more until he was head over heels for her. He spent every giving second with her. Well that was until her chief, her father found out. He was furious. He demanded to meet Randel and randel told him that nothing is more important to him then Sophia. That really softened the old geezer's heart. He let Randel and Sophia keep seeing each other and hadn't said a word about it to my father.**_

_**Sophia and I had instantly befriended each other. Both of us being daughters of the chief made us really close. **_

_**So now Randel or Sophia would sneak into the others village and just hang out. **_

_**She turned her forest green orbs in my direction and squealed.**_

_**I smiled blissfully and hugged her tight.**_

_**She hugged Gabriel as well and wrapped her arms around Randal's waist. "Wow guys. It has been TOO long." **_

_**Gabriel smiled back and said. "You're telling me? I'm the one who had to listen to Randel moaning about it for the past two weeks." **_

_**Sophia and I burst out laughing. **_

_**"Hay!" said Randel, faking self hurt. "I did not moan for two weeks!" **_

_**I cracked a grin. "Oh yes you did." **_

_**"That's it Maria, your dead meat!" he chased me around the forest with Sophia and Gabriel laughing in tow. **_

_**Eventually we ended up by the ocean. **_

_**Gabriel slung his arm around my shoulders and grinned down at me. "Happy birthday by the way."**_

_**I smiled. "So you did remember!" **_

_**Randel chuckled. "Of course we remembered! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"**_

_**I raised my eyebrow. "Lousy ones?" I suggested.**_

_**"You know that was rhetorical question right?" Soph said between laughs.**_

_**I grinned. "I know."**_

_**We spent the rest of mid day messing around until soph had to leave.**_

_**I went back to the tent a little before sunset to find **__**Aleiah**__** sitting crossed legged on her bed, trying (not successfully) to carve something out of some poor piece of wood. **_

_**The second I stepped in, she jumped up and hurled herself at me, hugging me until I had black spots dancing across my vision. **_

_**When she finally released me I staggered back and took a huge breath in. **_

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARA!" **_

_**I laughed. "Thank you! But why are you so exited?" I grinned at her. **_

_**Her blissful smile turned into an wicked smirk. **_

_**"You don't know what this means do you?" she asked me. She was still smirking at me in that same evil grin. **_

_**I raised a curious eyebrow at her. **_

_**Her grin widened, if that was even possible. "Your seventeen now! Maria! That means you get to go the full moon ceremony tomorrow!" **_

_**I froze, my eyes widened. The full moon ceremony! The single ceremony that only the adults of the tribe where aloud to attend. absolutely no children. I forgot that now I'm aloud to go! **_

_**She giggled at my astonished face. Well, the fact that she has been going to that for two years doesn't mean she can laugh at me. **_

_**She smiled tenderly at me and plopped down, patting the floor next to her for me to sit. I sat down and looked at her pleadingly. She had to tell me what's going on there. This tension was killing me. **_

_**She saw my face and immediately understood.**_

_**"Mara there's nothing to be worried about. I promise you're going to have fun!"**_

_**I nodded slightly and gulped a little. She shook her head and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Mara, I'm going to be there with you for the whole time! You'll see! You **__will__** have fun!" **_

_**I looked at her, seeing the truth reflect in her eyes. She meant everything she said. That made me feel a bit better.**_

_**I nodded. "ok.. " **_

_**She beamed at me and jumped up, pulling me with her. **_

_**She went for the exit, totally forgetting her caving project. **_

_**"Where are we going?" I asked, annoyed with all this secrecy.**_

_**She didn't answer. **_

_**We walked across the village until we arrived to one of the tents at the outskirts, the ones right next to the forest. Suddenly Aleiah stopped by one of them. **_

_**A little girl, about six years old, with two long braids and a little deerskin dress, sat by the entrance and made mud piles. **_

_**Her head snapped up, and she looked at us with a sun-drenched grin. She jumped up and smiled up at us. **_

_**"heyyyyy I'm Merisel" she said giggling.**_

_**I couldn't help but warm up to this little girl. Just by talking to her I felt as if all my problems where going to get solved and everything will be ok. That and the fact that she was so darn adorable! **_

_**Aleiah knelt next to her and grinned back. **_

_**"I'm Aleiah. And this is Maria" she pointed behind her, at me and I smiled at Merisel, held up my hand and wiggled my fingers at her. "We are here to see your mother." **_

_**"I'll call her!" and with that Merisel dashed into the tent.**_

_**A few noises came out from there and Merisel emerged from inside tugging at her mother's skirt.**_

_**Her mother was a tall woman. Her hair was midnight black and spilled down her strong shoulders. Her face was beautiful, with plump lips, a strait nose and big black eyes. **_

_**She was wiping her hands with some cloth and was trying to calm Merisel down. And then she spotted Aleiah. She embraced her and said "well look who came for a visit! How are you sweetheart?" **_

_**Aleiah laughed. "I'm good Sarah, thank you. And you?"**_

_**"The same. You know.."**_

_**Aleiah nodded smiling and sobered up. "Did you finish the dresses I asked you about?" she said, glancing at me mischievously.**_

_**Sarah smiled and gestured for us to wait. She disappeared into the tent and came out holding a bundle wrapped in rough cloth.**_

_**She handed it to Aleiah, who thanked her and went back inside, saying that she had a lot of stuff to finish before tomorrow. When she said that she winked at me and went back inside, leaving me even more nervous than before. **_

_**"What are the dresses for?" I asked, eyeing the bundle. **_

_**She rolled her eyes. "I thought we just went over that!" she said.**_

_**I looked at her, confused. **_

_**We entered our tent and lay on our beds. **_

_**Just as I was falling asleep she yawned and said "for the ceremony silly. You'll need something to wear…"and then she fell asleep. **_

Jacob (pov)

My limbs where frozen, my body numb. It was hard to think, let alone move. Images ran across my eyes. Like someone cut like ten million movies and stuck them all together with duct tape. Pictures, just pictures, at first they where only scenery, a lake, a moon bathed forest, a dark beach, a white log… and then a group huddled over a fire laughing. And then they changed to faces.

A man with reddish brown skin and eyes glinting with wisdom, a tall women crouching over an open fire, a toddler with a mud on her face and pearl white teeth spread into a blissful grin, a boy holding up a rattle snake and half smirking half grimacing, a girl with cruel eyes and a snobby expression…

But her skin and eye color kept changing, from pale white and butterscotch to reddish brown and midnight black until she just became a shadow. And lastly a girl, so beautiful it hurt, with glossy black hair the color of a raven's wing, pearly white teeth, tan reddish skin and brown eyes. Two pools of endless brown, sweeter than melted chocolate. And she seemed familiar. So familiar. I felt my heart beat pick up

Thump-thump thump-thump… then with a final beat I felt the wind leave my lungs for a few seconds and found myself back in the old time tribe.

Bella (pov)

I didn't move my eyes from Jacobs face for even a second, Noting every twitch of a muscle. As I got deeper and deeper into the story his eyes went distant. His eyes got all big and- how can I explain it- clouded! That's it! They got clouded as if he was looking at something inside his head. I stopped talking when I saw the light in his eyes completely vanish. It was if his body was here…but his soul was somewhere else. Waves of shock trickled down my spine. No way! I chastised myself. There was no way! But the look on his face…. Could he be… no of course not! But maybe, possibly, was he…..remembering?


End file.
